


All I Want Is You

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [35]
Category: General Hospital, The Best Years
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know we've known each other all our lives, but I know you feel something for me. I want you to know that I feel the same way. All I want is you, in any shape or form."</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want Is You

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing.

Fandoms: General Hospital/The Best Years  
Title: All I Want Is You  
Characters: Sam McCall and Trent Hamilton  
Pairing: Sam McCall/Trent Hamilton  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU. Het.  
Summary: "I know we've known each other all our lives, but I know you feel something for me. I want you to know that I feel the same way. All I want is you, in any shape or form."  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for this story.  
Words: 172

Word used: Climbing

Drabble #35: All I Want Is You

Sam had spent her teenage years doing everything she could to impress Trent Hamilton, her neighbor, and the boy she had loved for as long as she could remember.

She was always climbing trees, running races, or playing sports, trying to do anything and everything that would get his attention, but nothing had worked. The idea that she couldn't get his attention drove her crazy.

Until Trent turned fifteen and became girl crazy. Then she had his undivided attention and used it to her advantage. Once Sam knew that Trent was attracted to her, she sat him down so they could talk.

"I know we've known each other all our lives, but I know you feel something for me. I want you to know that I feel the same way. All I want is you, in any shape or form."

Trent had nodded as he listened to Sam speak, and then he smiled. "You've got me, Sam. You're the only woman I want in my life, the only woman who's been in my heart for years."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
